The Voice Within
by Sex You Up
Summary: The new generation of 'New Directions' is coming your way. Submit-a-character.
1. Form

**Since the plans for 'Let Me Shine in the Spotlight' have been put on **_**hiatus**_**, I decided to create a "next generation" story. **

**Before you submit;;**

There are no "official" couples, so go crazy. Unless your couple's something really weird.

If a user first submits their character's parents as Quick, and someone later on submits Fabrevans, the second person will have to settle for Quick.

Please have a decent sense of grammar when filling this out. The better the quality; the better the chances.

You may also PM this.

_Name: _

_Age: _

_Grade:_

_Sexuality:_

_Family: _

_History:_

_Personality:_

_Dislikes:_

_Likes:_

_Clubs/teams:_

_Audition song:_

_Romance (yes or no? If 'yes,' please describe dream partner):_

_Other (include what you want to happen to your character; like major fights, car accidents, or things that don't fit in the following slots):_


	2. Official Cast List, Yo!

**THE OFFICIAL CAST LIST**

_Females_

1. Mary Lynn Waldorf

2. Maria Puckerman

3. Rose Hummel-Anderson

4. Andrea Fabray

5. Carson Elizabeth Malley

6. Willa Cecilia Pierce-Lopez

7. Analynn Carol Fabray-Hudson

8. Bethany "Beth" Corcoran

9. Allegra Evans

10. Haylie Gracelynn Abrams

11. Maya Corazon

_Males_

1. Michael Pierce-Lopez

2. Nico Jones

3. Lucas Christopher Lawson

4. Aaron McDirgus

5. Cable Chang

6. Caleb Chang

7. Harrison Maxwell St. James

8. Sean Pierce-Lopez

9. Sawyer Davis

10. Jackson Smith

Here's how it's going down:

_Mary Lynn Waldorf _is sort of a semi-popular mean girl. Her parents are on the cusp of divorce, and that makes her even angrier. Not a good thing.

_Maria Puckerman _is Puck and Rachel's daughter. Her mom's a Broadway star; and Puck's occupation? Unknown at the moment. She's coming back from New York. Maria's also Andrea Fabray's half sister.

_Rose Hummel-Anderson_ has two gay dads; Blaine and Kurt aka Klaine, Blurt and Kurt CoBlaine. Blaine's a part-time teacher at Dalton—but he's working on his album—while Kurt's a local fashion designer.

_Andrea Fabray _is the daughter of Quinn and Puck (they ended up divorcing). She feels the need to follow her mother's footsteps (popular, head Cheerio) and all that pressure makes her cut herself.

_Carson Elizabeth Malley _doesn't really have an easy life. Carson's dad is in jail for abuse and is bullied because of the whole jail thing. Ouch.

_Willa Cecilia Pierce-Lopez_'s the daughter of Santana and Brittany. Not biologically, though. She was adopted because her parents were only 18.

_Analynn Fabray-Hudson's _parents are also most likely to divorce due to all the fighting. Her dad's Finn and he lost his job. They can longer afford to pay St. Charlotte's (an expensive Catholic school) fee. Quinn and Finn hate each other…even more. Analynn is Andrea's half sister.

_Beth Corcoran _is the daughter of Quinn and Puck. But they had her way back in season one; when they were too young. She was adopted by Shelby—who is Rachel's mom—and awkwardly now Rachel's adopted sister. She was bullied at her old school, now she's at McKinley. Beth is also Andrea's, like, full sister.

_Allegra Evans _is Sam and some woman named Shelly's child. Sam and Shelly have good jobs and are away on business trips. Allegra does gymnastics and has a secret passion for singing.

_Haylie Gracelynn Abrams _is the daughter of Artie. She's living with Tina and Mike. Haylie was diagnosed with dyslexia at 2 and scoliosis at 7. She wants to leave Lima and go to New York City.

_Maya Corazon _is Sunshine and a man named Austin's daughter. Sunshine and Austin met on a cruise ship and had an automatic attraction. The problem? Austin was married already. They ended up kissing, before he left. They met two years later. Sunshine was offered to be singer at a restaurant in a place called Flavour, replacing Breadstix, and it was owned by a recently divorced Austin.

_Michael Pierce-Lopez _is the son of Brittany and Santana (biological father being Puck, making Maria his half-sister). His godfather is Lord Tubbington. Brittany carried the baby—as Santana did not want stretch marks. He also isn't the brightest bulb.

_Nico Jones _is Mercedes' son. He, like Beth, came from New York. Mercedes ended up having to raise him as a single mother as Hugo (his father) bailed. His mom decided to bring him to Lima because she missed her old friends.

_Lucas Lawson _was born in California, but moved to Ohio a couple of months ago after his mother decided to move in with her new boyfriend. He's the object of a one-night stand; meaning Lucas doesn't know his father.

_Aaron McDirgus _is gay. Aaron told his parents when he was in eighth grade. His dad's a little awkward around him, but his mom doesn't care.

_Harrison Maxwell "Max" St. James _is the son of Jesse St. James and Lila Shaffer-St. James. At first he went to Carmel where Jesse coached Vocal Adrenaline. He ended up getting kicked out. Lila sent him to McKinley because Quinn, Lila's best friend, sent her daughters there. Although Max loves his parents, he's a little worried that Jesse cares more about show choir than him.

_Cable Chang, _Tina and Mike's son, he's skilled in dance. His parents support his artistic side, however, they expect him to commit to academics.

_Caleb Chang _is Cable's twin. He's not that into dance as Cable but more of a singer. His range is quite vast and Caleb's a counter tenor. He's interested in sports. Caleb believes popularity is important. He left his "geeky" friends.

_Sean Pierce-Lopez _is Willa and Michael's brother. He's gay, if you must know. Sean is a straight-A student who will participate in any activity that'll help him. He will stand up for anything he believes in and is a likeable fashionista…or fashinist_o._

_Sawyer Davis _never really thought he'd be a big music fan. He visited his mom in The Big Apple, and experienced Broadway. Although he isn't a Broadway music fan.

_Jackson Smith _hails from California and is a soccer player. He left the sun for some Ohio weather. While checking out the neighbourhood, two guys by the names of Cameron and Greg were tossing a football around. Jackson ended up catching it and threw it back, amazingly. From that moment on, he's enjoyed football and is a great player.


	3. Author's Note

**Okay; I'm NOT discontinuing the story…**

**I'm just not going to update from FanFiction-dot-net. I'll being doing it from my LiveJournal.**

**My LJ is gayfabray . livejournal . com **

**(Remove the spaces.) **

**You can't really "review," without an account, but you can always just send feedback by reviewing/messaging **_**here**_**.**

**XOXO,**

**Sex You Up**


End file.
